


some things are meant to happen

by badboysgoodlove



Category: GMMTV Actors, offgun
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboysgoodlove/pseuds/badboysgoodlove
Summary: why was Off tagged as Gun's love bite on his lip? yes, I'm talking about THAT photo on instagram.





	some things are meant to happen

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this photo guys: https://www.instagram.com/p/Bw8sdCkDbC1/?igshid=uczlq9yyxla6 sorry not sorry. also, I wrote this a couple of days ago but forgot of to post it. I hope you like it.

it had been an accident. they didn’t mean to do it. not there anyway. Off and Gun were both seated in front of a mirror at some studio, they had to get their makeup done for a mini photo shoot they were having in a few minutes. this felt natural, Off thought, being next to Gun getting ready for something they’d had to do together. it felt right, and Off was just starting to realize why. Gun was part of his family, one of the few people he could really count on, his friend. he winced a little at that thought. his friend? that was really all? 

“Off?” the protagonist of his struggles spoke. “I was asking if you were ready, it’s time for the cute photos,” Gun said getting up and making a little bit of a show as he placed his phone in his pocket. 

Off couldn’t have taken his eyes off Gun even if someone tried to force him to. he’d been aware all along of the little boy's prettiness. his face was soft, but then so was his hair and lips. Off was trying very hard not to smile at Gun who was making funny faces at the camera when the photographer looked back at him and told him they were going to start. 

“let’s do it,” said Off, standing up and walking next to Gun but still lost in his thoughts. 

Gun was concerned. he knew something had been bothering Off for the last couple days, he could tell. not that he was showing some emotion out of his usual ones, which where limited. but Off was spacing out most of the time and Gun had to call his name at least three times before Off could come back to his senses. Gun was determined to find out what was making the taller man act that way, after all, it affected Gun’s mood too. He took a deep breath; it affected him a lot, Gun was fond of Off, he cared about him and wanted nothing but happiness for him. Gun was, as he had come to accept, very much in love, yes, those were the right words to describe his situation. 

“okay guys, please place your hands around each other and make eye contact,” said the photographer “we just need a few photos for the photo book, and we’ll be done.” 

shit thought Gun; I’m screwed. he had decided some time ago that he couldn’t, under any circumstance be too obvious with his feelings toward his friend, because it was no secret that Off was as straight as a pole, and he only looked at Gun as his junior. but as time had proven in. countless occasions, it was more painful when they were too close. but he was a determined guy; he knew he would survive. so he did what he was asked and placed both arms around Off.

meanwhile, Off was focused on Gun’s features; he was so pretty it almost hurt him. how could a man be like that? thought Off with resignation. Gun was wearing the simplest outfit he had ever worn, a white t-shirt and some jeans, that was all. and still, Off couldn’t take his eyes off the small boy, his lips were full, and he wondered how they would fell under his, would they grow a mark if he bit them too hard? suddenly a cold shiver ran down Off’s back, this couldn't keep going like this, he had to do something, or he might as well throw himself at Gun in front of everybody. 

“I need a break” Off almost yelled, everybody, turned at him surprised “I just feel a little bit exhausted, I’m sorry P’” he said to the photographer “I’ll be in the dressing room for a few minutes.” he firmly stated and exited the room. 

everyone was staring at Gun now. I can’t believe this, was Gun’s first thought. he was surprised, P’Off rarely asked for a break, he was a hard worker. something must be happening to him right now, thought Gun. he decided to follow Off to the dressing room and found the guy sitting cross-legged, with his hands covering his face.

“papii?” Gun stepped in but received no response, “P’Off, what’s happening? Are you feeling unwell?”. Off felt instantly guilty, he was making Gun worry over him, he looked up at the boy, and he almost cried. Gun had the softest expression, and his eyes were bright with worry. Off gulped hard. “no need to worry na, I’m just tired. please don’t be worried about me” he said taking one of Gun’s hand in his.

“but…” trailed off the tiny boy, “you’ve been like this for some time now, please tell me what’s troubling you so much” he looked at Off expectantly and took a seat next to him, but didn’t let go of his hand. “maybe I could help, you know. I can be useful sometimes” he tried to lighten up the mood, but it only made Off snap up his look back at Gun.

“you are more than useful Gun” Off looked at him with a veil of honesty covering his features. “you are…” he struggled. “I am what Papii?” Gun asked puzzled. When he saw that Off didn’t seem as if he was going to talk again he bit his lip and gave Off a light peck in his cheek “please?” he begged “tell me what’s wrong” suddenly Gun looked more worried and said “is it me? Do I make you feel uncomfortable?” Off’s heart sank.

“no no, nothing like that, you could never make me feel bad Gun, the thing that is troubling me is my own fault, not yours.” Off replied with something like surrender in his tone. “is…” he looked at Gun’s eyes “it’s just that I think I'm in love” he let the words go with frustration, and Gun’s eyes were wider than ever. 

“in… love?” Gun asked, and Off just nodded. he looked uncomfortable now. “umm, that’s great P’Off!!” he exclaimed, but even Off could tell he was nervous. but why? 

“I can’t see why you're so sad P’, being in love... what a dream” Gun whispered, as if he was in love himself, and Off wished he was the lucky person. 

“the thing is Gun, they don’t love me back” Off had a sorrow expression, and he looked so hurt. “how do you know? did you confessed your love to them already?” said Gun, his voice cracking a little.

“not yet but I am sure he would reject me” Off answered and looked at him. “he?” Gun sounded surprised and a little more cheerful.

“yes...” said Off and took a decision “fuck Gun, it’s you” he covered his face again, “you are the one I’m in love with” he didn’t want to see Gun’s expression, but when the latter didn’t say anything Off forced himself to look back at him. 

“why..” he couldn’t finish his sentence because Gun was kissing him. him. Gun was kissing him what the fuck! he placed one hand around Gun’s waist, and the other was in his hair. soft. 

Gun was kissing Off. was this heaven? no, Gun was sure heaven didn’t feel as good. Off just confessed to him and was kissing him back with such force he was about to pass out.

“papii...ahh” Gun’s moan came as a shock of electricity to Off, he couldn't help but bit his baby's lip hard. some sense was knocked into Gun then because he made a groan “oh my god Off!!” he scolded him “we’re taking photos! P'Kwang is going to kill us both”. Off smirked.

“so that kiss means you like me back?” Gun made a face “I just wanted to make sure!” Off was laughing and Gun thought that was his favorite thing.

“I do like you back, Off” he sounded so serious and that Off's heart couldn’t go any faster. 

a knock on the door interrupted their make-out session “sorry guys, but it’s time to keep going. we’re almost finished.” 

“we’re on our way” answered both guys and standing up they looked at each other. “sorry,” said Off, but didn’t look too apologetic.

“for what?” asked Gun. “for the bite mark I left on your lip” Off said. taking Gun’s hand in his, he was smiling and walking out the room.

and if they received some scolding from P'Kwang, and endless teasing from the entire crew that day, Off thought it was all worth it.


End file.
